All I Know
by charmed-one1
Summary: Hermione's new magic is still not match for Draco's power. But in the end, his love for her will be her only salvation, so as for the rest of the school. Interesting love triangle! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
The clouds had parted to let in the golden rays of the sun into the dark and gloomy corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Up inside the 3rd floor there was nothing but total silence and an eerie sense of mystery into it. They say this is where all the magic happens. This is the isolated place in Hogwarts, where ironically the darkest forms of magic will take place, together with the birth of a history that will change the school forever.  
  
A metal door with golden plates and an image of a lion engraved onto it slightly opened. A hush of words can be heard from inside. A deep and very manly voice was uttering words that were rather in a very desperate and fearful tone. Despite the long silence that followed afterwards, it is obvious that the man is expecting an answer from someone. The echoing of his footfalls clearly narrates his impatience.  
  
"We need a new plan. Salazar has found out that we were only tricking him."  
  
"I'm sorry if I failed, Godric. I didn't know he was spying on us. How could I forget that Slytherin can talk to snakes? He's been using that pet of his to hear our conversations!"  
  
"Don't worry too much, Helga. We both forgot. Actually, we had been forgetting all along that Slytherin is more powerful than we think. But he won't hear us here. I've cast a Silencing Spell on the whole room. However, we still need a better plan. That or we will die."  
  
Another set of footsteps echoed throughout the corridors. This one was rather in a hurry, as if someone is actually running after it. The door banged open and as soon as it had swung, it had also closed. A woman with wavy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes and a very slender body was backed on the closed door, breathing so heavily that she couldn't even let out her words.  
  
"Try to breathe first, Rowena. I know we are in a hurry but you've been torturing yourself lately," said the woman with blonde hair and a very small frame.  
  
"She's right you know. I see you haven't slept lately and the shadows beneath your eyes testify to that," muttered the man who was tall, has a white beard dangling down to his chest, and wearing glasses that resemble the crescent moon. The eyes behind them were full of wit, as well as worry.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Right now, I have good news."  
  
There was a very swift transition from her exhausted face to a one that was wearing a smile in it. And not just any smile, it was a smile full of hope.  
  
"What is it?" said the man who was smiling now.  
  
"I found out Salazar's new plan. But you have to listen carefully to this one. This isn't like his usual dark schemes. This one is marked with pure evil, and I can say that this is also his best one ever."  
  
"Don't remind me of the time Salazar tried to trick you into drinking a poisonous potion. I still can't believe he thought you would fall for that, you of all people." Helga Hufflepuff was trying not to laugh hard now.  
  
"Yes, I can still remember it like it was yesterday. He actually mixed the potion with my pumpkin juice and waited for me to drink it. But when I saw tiny air bubbles appearing on the surface of the goblet, I knew I wouldn't be stupid enough to drink something that would either be boiling with hotness or steaming with poison."  
  
The two women were so immersed in their conversation that they forgot that they weren't alone inside the room. There was Godric Gryffindor, their leader, looking down on them with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Why did you women stop? I was actually looking forward to hearing the part when Salazar got a taste of his own medicine, literally."  
  
"Oh don't fool us, Godric. I know that what you're thinking right now as our wise old leader that we should stop babbling like there is still tomorrow because there might actually not be a tomorrow," muttered Helga. Gryffindor merely smiled.  
  
"Oh alright! Enough of the babbling. Here's what I've found out..." And just as fast as a bubble would pop, all their expressions turned back to nothing but anxiety. This was obviously something that could change their lives forever.  
  
Ravenclaw went on with her story... "Salazar's wife is pregnant; she's going to bear a child. And not just any child, a son." She knew this was too much for her friends to handle from the vacant expressions on their faces, so she chose to continue. "He is planning to continue his work through his heir. I don't know how many generations he is going to wait, but the longer, the better. His abilities and knowledge will be passed to every generation, and as every descendant of his learns more and more, so as their power will increase... until the time that his own true heir returns..."  
  
"You know, that doesn't sound unfamiliar to me. I knew Slytherin is a copycat!" said Helga.  
  
From these words, Gryffindor let out a sigh but nonetheless opted to say a few words. "Obviously he has a penchant for creating pastiches of my plans... but on the evil side. And I can't believe his wife is pregnant too." He let out a smile. "You think our sons will be best friends?"  
  
"I doubt it," both women cried.  
  
"So anyway, what do we do?" Helga said with a very confused look.  
  
"We make his plan backfire," Rowena answered with a hint of determination and excitement on her face.  
  
"And just how do we do that?"  
  
"Let my wand show you the way..." She pulled out her wand. It was colored navy blue with linings of bronze and gold in it. It was about 9 inches in length and it was really very slender, enough for her to grip it tightly. Her wand is known to be the temple of absolute knowledge, that is, it knows more than the bearer could ever know. It was made specifically for Rowena when she was very young. Her grandfather, who was a very powerful wizard, wanted her only granddaughter to discover things that no witch or wizard has ever known before. And the wand gave her that ability. And since it was given to her on her 7th birthday, it has never failed to teach her.  
  
She spread her palm and let her wand lay on it. Both of her friends backed a few feet away, obviously anticipating something. Then she muttered "Absolvo Veritaserum." With these words the wand shook from its idle position and hovered to the air. At first it was just a few inches above her palm, but gradually it flew upwards until it reached the middle of the room. And from it, a shining light of white and blue filled the room, which made all of them cover their eyes. A few seconds afterwards, the wand was showing them several images which were floating around it. Obviously this is how Rowena shows all her ideas to them, and they had grown immune to its peculiarity.  
  
"So we perform a spell that would allow his heir only to emerge after 1000 years. And then what?" Helga was clearly very confused.  
  
"With that much time, we teach my heir to defeat his heir." Gryffindor obviously liked this. He couldn't take his mind off the idea that his heir will continue to block out the evil schemes that Slytherin will pass through his descendants, which he likes so much.  
  
"Right you are, Godric." But she wasn't at all impressed that someone understood everything she said. She had gotten used to the fact that Gryffindor would understand her plan while Hufflepuff will end up sitting down all confused. She had long ago decided to leave the dirty work to her, which is, spying over Slytherin and executing all her plans. Yes, her plans. She was the brains; Godric was the leader, the advisor, and the protector. And Helga, well, Helga was the hand and feet of the group.  
  
"So what's the spell?" Rowena let out a sigh from Helga's words.  
  
"We need to let his wife drink this potion I made. Aside from allowing me to take control of the infant's powers, it would also make her sleep. Then I shall cast a spell to bind the powers of the unborn child, which will continue up to a thousand years."  
  
"Why can't we just make it last forever? And don't you think that the powers will get so strong once they've been released?" Helga was definitely more confused. But Rowena didn't mind. She was more than happy to answer this question of hers, more to show her wit.  
  
"Because there's no known spell that will exceed the power of this binding spell. It's the longest time that we have. And for your second question, the spell would actually forbid the powers to get stronger. It will prohibit the combination of Slytherin's powers with that of his descendants. Sure the heir will be getting much knowledge, but without enough power, he won't be able to succeed. With this at hand, Gryffindor's heir can finally strip the powers from Slytherin's heir once and for all."  
  
"I like it. When do we start?" Godric had been quiet for a while. He had gotten used to the constant exchange of questions and answers between the two and he has learned to just keep silent. Now, his words were filled with more determination.  
  
"Tonight. Helga, I'll be coming with you. Godric, in case Slytherin finds us, you know what to do."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe how easy this was." Helga was looking down at the body of an unconscious woman. There was a goblet beside her, near her hands, and juice was spilled on the floor. But that liquid is far from being juice. It's the potion Rowena made.  
  
"Me neither." Rowena is now unrolling a small piece of parchment that she had drawn from her robes. There was a very neat cursive writing in it. And without any warning, she kneeled down beside the woman, took her hands, and muttered her spell. A glow of yellow light suddenly appeared from her hands and moved to the hand that she held. And just like that, the glow had disappeared. And she stood up with a look of triumph on her face.  
  
"That's it? You've bound the power of Slytherin for 1000 years in just 10 seconds?" Helga was so amazed that her jaw was dropped. "You didn't even use your wand!"  
  
"It was only partly me. The potion inside her was the one that allowed me to do it. And the spell required me to use my hands as an object of channeling, sort of like connecting our two bodies. And not an object that was merely an extension of my arms."  
  
"Whatever. I swear if I had that wand I'd use it well."  
  
"What do you mean use it well?"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
And suddenly they heard a crashing sound outside. Ceasam Apparium! Rowena had drawn out her wand and had pointed it out to the door that was locked from the inside. The door suddenly opened with a loud banged, it's hinges almost got unscrewed. It was as if it was forced to be opened.  
  
From the inside, both women saw that Gryffindor and Slytherin were already in a duel. Both held each other's wands and several objects were lying throughout the corridor which made it clear that they had been used to annihilate the other.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Slytherin shouted.  
  
Before the spell took effect, Godric had apparated to his back and had shouted another spell at him. "Petrificus Totalus!" But it didn't work.  
  
Slytherin turned around and threw a punch at him, and Godric back away just in time before it hit him.  
  
"So you want to go manual... no problem with me."  
  
Godric's wand had disappeared from his hand and he had leapt from his feet and was somersaulting mid-air towards Slytherin. Slytherin had obviously done the same thing. There are now two distinct objects flipping mid-air about to crash each other. Both women stood there in shock. And as the two bodies crashed into each other, a blinding light scattered from their bodies and they were both thrown at the opposite ends of the hall. Helga was standing there in total shock, as if she was the one who was petrified. Ravenclaw, on the other hand, had moved down the corridor and is now holding a hand down to her friend, or she thought. When the rugged figure looked up at him, she came to a state of shock like that of Hufflepuff. It wasn't Godric, it was Salazar. Before she could move, Slytherin had grabbed him on her arm and had pulled her towards him, pointed his wand at her. He muttered the words "Finite Apparatus" and was holding a very evil smirk down at her.  
  
"You can't disapparate now. Amazing, isn't it, how Gryffindor and I can't kill each other. I would have thought I'm more powerful than Gryffindor, that I could take him down with just one glance."  
  
"Clearly you're not as powerful as a basilisk, Salazar."  
  
"You're right! Maybe someday I can use that, you clever, clever girl."  
  
"Get off me! Or else..."  
  
"Or else what? You'll kill me? You can't do anything now. You left your wand inside the room and we're both aware that you're the only person why could control it. Hufflepuff won't stand a chance against me, and I'm quite sure that she's inside hiding inside the closet. Too bad you can't disapparate because of my spell."  
  
Rowena admitted to herself that he was right, though it hurt her a lot. Her wand was designed that only she could use it. It's just another wood in another person's hands. But that didn't make her despair. Witty as she has always been, an idea flashed into her mind. Actually it was more of a reminder.  
  
In Slytherin's shock, she suddenly called out her wand, with a name that was unknown to anyone, until now. "Eagle's Eye!" As if it heard her, the wand suddenly disappeared in white and blue lights and reappeared in her hands. Pointing the wand to herself, she muttered the words "Mortum Inflamare Varitas Incantatum" and just like that, she died. Slytherin was well aware of what she did that he dropped her dead body to the floor and when he glanced down at her wand, it suddenly burst into flames.  
  
"It appears to me that her pride is more important to her than her life. Stupid Mudblood." He was now kicking her lifeless body and smirking down at it. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw another figure standing up and ready to attack.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Godric Gryffindor had regained his strength and had muttered the single spell that entered into his mind when he saw Rowena.  
  
But as if because of mere chance and bad luck, Helga Hufflepuff suddenly appeared from the room and had blocked the spell from Slytherin, which caused her death.  
  
Slytherin couldn't believe it. He was saved by Hufflepuff, not that she chose to. She had decided to conquer her fears and join the battle outside when she heard the spell that Rowena had muttered. She knew what it would do. It would take life from her, and then it would destroy her wand. She knew Rowena was dead. But unfortunately, the stars weren't in favor of her that night. Because when she barged out of the room, there she saw Salazar Slytherin, with an expression of shock, and then everything went black.  
  
"You killed her, Godric. And you almost killed me."  
  
"Now I won't miss."  
  
Together they pointed their wands at each other and muttered the same Killing Curse at the same time. Red sparkling lights emerged from Gryffindor's wand, while Slytherin's had green. The spells were too powerful that it was actually pulling them to the center of the room. They both knew that if they got too close to each other, the energy would be so powerful that it would take both of them out. Out of desperation, he called out two names he knew might be able to help him. And they came.  
  
The ghosts of Rowena and Helga were now standing beside him and they were smiling at him. "We're doing it now," he said to them. Both ghosts stepped inside Godric's body as they possessed him, giving him all the energy they had left in their soul.  
  
Godric knew that it was working. The light from his wand now hand hints of gold in it, and it's power was getting stronger. In just a few seconds, his energy overpowered that of Slytherin's and all of it, including that of Slytherin, vanquished his opponent from the spot he was standing at.  
  
With a final look of triumph he thanked both Rowena and Helga as their ghosts stepped out of his body and he whispered before he collapsed, "See you in a thousand years." 


	2. The Test

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
Hermione Granger was looking very tired, but very determined. It was her final exam in Ancient Myths and Legends, a class that not all students were very keen to take. She was now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was very resolute that she wouldn't screw up her grades, especially in this exam. You see, Hermione Granger in not just any student. She was the top student in her class, obviously the brightest and most hard working of all. The library had practically been her home for the last six years. She scanned the 3-page exam and saw that she only had one question left. It was the question that she had been thinking about since she encountered it in the True or False section of their exam. She read it quietly to herself.  
  
There has never been an exact replica of any wand. True or False.  
  
Hermione had heard from her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley that a few wizards had been trying to make an exact replica of the wand of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of this school, about 1000 years ago. The problem is, the three of them hadn't seen this wand, and they hardly know if this is true. They've heard that there is an underground factory below Olivander's, the maker of wands, and that they are trying to figure out exactly what length, what magical element, and what kind of wood composed Ravenclaw's wand. There hasn't exactly been a description anywhere that could tell about this classified information. Those wizards are hoping that they could, for the first time, copy a wand and its power. Just why they were trying to go through all these trouble, Hermione didn't know.  
  
"I have to answer False," Hermione said to herself. "But what if Professor Heron doesn't know about the factory? Then I'll get a wrong answer." She was well aware that if she gets a mistake in this exam, it will be her first one ever. Even all the teachers are wondering how the hell she does it. They've done several spells and charms to see if she's cheating in any way, but they have never succeeded. They've decided that Hermione is just so clever for them, no matter how you look at it.  
  
The bell rang and Hermione had no choice but to leave her answer as is. "I'd just have to prove to him that I'm right, if he thinks I'm wrong."  
  
She handed her papers and she left her classroom to go find Harry and Ron. It's almost lunchtime and she was hoping that they'd eat together for a change. Everything has changed since Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin. Harry had continued being the Seeker of the Gryffindor House Team and had been promoted as their Captain. His other friend, Ron, was made one of the Beaters of the Team, and they have been practicing almost everyday. They barely had time to talk unlike before when they almost had every class together and were almost inseparable.  
  
"But time changes everything," she thought. "I'd just have to deal with that."  
  
***  
  
She went down to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for the lunch to arrive. She's starving now but she got more depressed seeing that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found. Aside from wanting to ask them was has been happening to their lives, she also wanted to know if they had an inside scoop about the wands.  
  
"Great, now I'm going to talk to myself again, how lucky could I be? Oh darn!" Hermione looked as a pair of Slytherins was throwing the goblets at each other. "I almost forgot that I have work to do."  
  
Hermione was the Head Girl of the School, a very special honor. Unfortunately, it also comes with great responsibility. "This I could handle."  
  
She approached the quarrelling third years and as she was about to get hit, she pulled out her wand just in time to say "Immobilus!" The goblet stopped in mid-air and was hovering a few feet above her. "You two, follow me!" All eyes followed her as the three of them moved outside the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry was looking all around the Great Hall looking for her.  
  
"Maybe she's just finishing up some job. You know how it is being a Head Girl, all work and no play."  
  
"That's just it. We haven't really spent time with each other."  
  
"Well, we're busy too Harry, with all the practice, and the girls..."  
  
"Oh stop it Ron! My point is, the three of us need a break. We really need to restore our friendship and revive our bonding."  
  
"That's was bloody impressive Harry! Have you been reading the dictionary again?" Ron was grinning widely now.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry let out a sigh.  
  
After eating lunch, both of them decided to look for Hermione. They've been informed by no less than Draco Malfoy that she had been escorting two Slytherins to Professor Snape's office. "I still doubt she'd survive there. Brave girl." These were his parting words that were said with a smirk.  
  
"Where is she? We've looked down in the dungeons, which was, I told you was a very wrong idea, and still she's nowhere to be found." Ron was now exasperated. They have been looking for Hermione all afternoon. When they reached Snape's office, all they found was fifty points from their House for disturbing Snape's siesta. "I'm telling you, Harry, looking for anyone in a castle this big with no clue whatsoever is suicide."  
  
"We just have to be patient, Ron. Maybe she's back at the common room. Or the library." It was obvious from Harry's voice that he's tired too.  
  
"We've been back at the common room for about 8 and a half times!" Ron said this while remembering the time that they were about to reach the common room when they heard the voice of Peeves the Poltergeist and decided to turn back instead. "And they've closed the library early today. No need to study anymore, you know." He was right. It was the last day of their exams and they were actually free now. But freedom can have its down side too, especially when you've got nothing to do but tire yourself from searching. "Can't we just apparate to where Hermione is?"  
  
"We can't apparate Ron, we haven't even graduated yet. And besides, you can't apparate at Hogwarts, remember?"  
  
They are now down the field near the lake. They're like little children desperately looking for their mothers. They kept on looking at all directions, searching for any sign of wavy brown hair. Whenever they see one, they'll realize it isn't her.  
  
"This is getting nowhere. Maybe we oughtta go back the common room and just wait for her there." Harry said as he gave up.  
  
"Great idea, Harry, a hundred points for that decision!" Ron blurted out.  
  
All Harry could do was give him a smirk, then a smile as he put his arms around his best friend's shoulders as they headed back to the common room.  
  
However, at the same time that they turned around to move towards the castle, Hermione appeared from the clearing with Draco Malfoy beside her, and they looked like they were talking about something very serious.  
  
"I'm not holding your hand, Malfoy!" Hermione was looking in disgust at Draco's hand that he had offered her.  
  
"Just take it, it'll make you feel better. It feels warm you know."  
  
"What if you take me to another dimension and rape me there?!" Hermione was absolutely disgusted and horrified with the thought.  
  
"Are you silly? I'm not going to get my thing inside a mudblood!" Draco now looked disgusted as well.  
  
"Malfoy!!!" Hermione shouted in anger.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" Now he smiled that he was getting her angry.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, ever!" She ran away ahead of him towards the castle. Draco ran after her and followed her.  
  
"Look, it's your fault. I was only asking you to take my hand." Draco shouted as he was running behind her.  
  
"And what would I get when I hold your hand? It's not like I will get fifty points for my house if I do that!" She wasn't stopping. She actually liked that Draco was running after her.  
  
"Maybe it will give you intense pleasure!" At this she stopped. She turned around with a whirl of her wavy brown hair and gave him a very hard slap on the cheek.  
  
"How could you say that to me?" She was boiling with anger that her skin was now turning red. Draco was so shocked that he stopped dead on his tracks. He couldn't believe that a mudblood, let alone Granger just slapped him. And it really hurt.  
  
"Because I wanted you to feel this..." Draco grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Hermione gasped as she felt a warm, tingling sensation that crawled down her spine. It felt really good.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione was almost out of words.  
  
"I found out this morning, when I touched Blaise Zabini's hand. She said she felt something different. I don't know how I do it but it's great that I do." He was now smiling like a maniac but stopped when he noticed that he was still holding Hermione's hand. She noticed it too so she took her hand back.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's gone. The feeling's gone.... I.... I have to go...." Draco saw her blush as she said these words.  
  
With his usual smirk he said behind Hermione's back, "That's not the last time you'll be holding my hand, Granger." 


	3. The Eagle's Eye

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
"Hermione, where have you been yesterday? We looked all over for you in the entire castle and we didn't see you!" Ron had suddenly burst into outrage when Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"And where have you two been the rest of your lives? Have you forgotten that it's you who's been practicing Quidditch every opportunity you get that you barely hang out with me anymore? Besides, you're not the only one who's got responsibilities you know." She had decided to treat her friend's fury with a bit of humor, or else she and Ron would have a fight again, which she cannot take since she's now the Head Girl.  
  
"She's right, Ron." Harry joined in the conversation.  
  
"What, you're now taking sides Harry?" Ron almost spit the pumpkin juice from his mouth.  
  
"I'm not. I've told you this yesterday. Aren't you glad that we're together now?" Harry's almost losing his nerves.  
  
"I am glad, it's just that she made us tired all afternoon yesterday trying to look for her. I think she deserves to know that. Don't you think, Hermione?" Ron was calming down now but he still had his eyebrow raised on her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was with Malfoy. He chased me down at the field just to have me hold his hand..." She stopped as she saw their confused-slash- furious faces. Ron was almost drooling in front of her.  
  
"Hermione?! What were you thinking going out with that man? All along you were with him while we were looking like exorcist-headed children searching for you! And I thought you were doing some responsibilities of yours!" Ron was mad again.  
  
"Hey, I didn't want to be with him, you know. And besides, I was about to look for the two of you after patrolling the grounds when he found me." She was trying her best to look calm though she was also about to lose her nerves.  
  
"But what happened to the two of you?" Thank you, Harry, thought Hermione. She needed someone to save her from this terrible fate.  
  
"I held his hand and I felt something... but before that I slapped him..." She's rather amused at what she did.  
  
"You held what?" Ron shouted.  
  
"You slapped him?!" Harry was smiling.  
  
"He was acting like a maniac, a little on a higher scale than he usually does and I was mad." Hermione explained, still amused. They were quiet for a while. She was letting all this sink into Ron. She wanted him to understand that she slapped Malfoy.  
  
"You slapped him, huh. Good for you." Ron turned away and looked embarrassed.  
  
"I did, Ron, now you're happy?" Hermione asked him, trying to look for his face as he kept on hiding it.  
  
"Mail's here!" Hermione and Ron looked up as Harry announced that the owls were there to deliver their mail. A snow owl dropped a letter on Harry's plate. It's from Sirius. Ron didn't receive a letter, which he was happy about. While Hermione's barn owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on her lap. She right away opened it, as she was expecting to read about a particular news.  
  
"Here it is!" She screamed as she found what she was looking for. She placed the newspaper on the table for the two to see and folded it just for them to see the article. In bold, cursive letterings, wrote: Rumors of Underground Movement Heard by Walter Miles.  
  
Hermione read the lead of the article for Ron. "There is currently a rumor that certain unknown wizards are having an underground movement right below the floor of Olivander's Wand Shop. The rumors were confirmed when the Ministry of Magic conducted a raid last night and confiscated more than 50 wand replicas, and several other paraphernalia. According to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, none of the wands that were found were working but several wizards and witches are skeptical on whether this is true. According to decree number 573 of the Wizardry and Witchcraft Rules, creating a replica of any wand is illegal and shall lead the criminal to be locked up inside Azkaban for the rest of his life. Mr. Olivander, the owner of the wand shop, is currently under custody at the crime lab in the Ministry..."  
  
"This is bad." Hermione gasped as she finished reading the lead. She couldn't believe what she just read. But also deep inside, it gave her an excited emotion that made her think that what she answered in the exam was right.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry and Ron's almost petrified faces glued to the newspaper. "Harry, Ron, what's the matter with you two? I just said this is bad. You don't need to overreact."  
  
"It's just that... Harry, you tell her." Ron looked more flushed than he did a while ago.  
  
"Hermione, promise us you won't tell anyone." Harry was getting serious.  
  
"Okay, but what is it?" Hermione was anxious.  
  
"On our way back to the common room after looking for you yesterday, we found something hovering outside the girl's dormitory. Actually we heard a very peculiar sound as we were about to ascend the stairs and we tried to look for it. When we saw it, we couldn't believe our eyes." Harry's eyes seemed to reflect what he saw.  
  
"What did you see?" Hermione urged them to continue.  
  
"There was a wand of navy blue color with hints of bronze and gold on it. And it was practically flying. When Ron tried to grab it, it swerved out of the way. But when it heard Ron and I speak your name, it stopped and dropped in front of us." Harry was as weirded out on what he was saying to Hermione. Ron, however, seems very anxious for Hermione to ask them a question and was staring straight in her eyes.  
  
"A wand? Did you tell Professor Dumbledore... did you... you still have it, don't you?" Hermione almost slapped her face that she almost forgot that Harry and Ron found the wand.  
  
"We couldn't tell anyone Hermione. It seemed so special. How often do you see a wand that flew by itself and that had its own mind. And we kind of thought it had to do with the secret underground movement. Now our suspicions are confirmed." Ron explained.  
  
"Okay, so where's the wand? I want to see it." She remembered her exam, and that one question. This time, she said to herself, I know I've got the right answer.  
  
"That's another reason why we kept it. When we were arguing on who should get it, and Ron spoke your name out of irritation, it did stop and kind of surrendered itself to us. So we wondered if you can control it." Harry was now lowering his voice so no one would really hear.  
  
"Me? Why me? What do I have to do with that? That's not my wand... I.... hang on... did you say it was colored blue? Oh my God, that's the replica of Ravenclaw's wand!" Hermione almost shouted her last two words that the Gryffindors around them glanced at them in suspicion.  
  
"I think we should talk about this somewhere private..." Harry pitched in.  
  
"Great idea," said Ron.  
  
They went outside and started walking towards the common room. They continued their little chat while constantly checking if anyone else was listening.  
  
"Since it may well be Ravenclaw's wand... I mean a replica... then maybe the smartest girl in school would be able to control it... I mean we can't ignore the fact that it was kind of looking for you..." Ron sounded so serious that Hermione was weirded out.  
  
"Thanks for the compliments, Ron, but me? You think I could control it? Isn't it too powerful for me to handle?" Hermione was already doubting herself, for the first time.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, I can't believe you'd say that to yourself, you of all people. Just try it, and if it doesn't work, then we'll just burn it." Harry joined in.  
  
"Burn it?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Yes, as in burn it. If you couldn't control it, who else will... Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Ron noticed that Hermione had gotten into a complete halt and was thinking a very deep thought.  
  
It took her a few more seconds to get back to reality. "What I meant was, I read something about wands being burned when you die. I think this has something to do with this whole issue."  
  
"How?" Harry was anxious.  
  
"I think it's time for us to visit the library." At these words, Hermione hurried past them to the common room to get the wand, and Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
***  
  
"Here, I found it!" Hermione shoved them the large and thick hardbound book that she was reading. They were inside the Restricted Section of the library after they had used the invisibility cloak to make sure no one saw them go inside. This was the first time that they went to this part of the library in broad daylight. But it didn't matter since the library was closed, and Hermione merely used the Unlocking Charm to open it, and the door to this section. The three of them were alone inside, Ron constantly checking if someone will open the doors.  
  
"I can't believed this was all written here. Wow, this is amazing, Hermione! Wait, if you've read this before, then this means you've been here once without us!" Harry interrogated her.  
  
"I doesn't matter, just read it... Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione almost shouted as she saw Ron jumping up and down trying to catch the flying wand. Obviously it was trying to avoid his hand as quickly as possible.  
  
"This wand has serious people problems, I tell you." Ron was so tired that he stopped. The wand stopped too.  
  
"Look, Ron, you have to read this first, stop playing with that wand." Hermione gasped as the wand suddenly dissolved in white and blue lights and reappeared in her palm.  
  
"How did you do that Hermione?" Harry was as shocked as well. Ron couldn't speak at all.  
  
"I... I don't know. Obviously this wand answers to me." Hermione couldn't believe what she was holding. It felt perfect in her small hand. She closed it and realized that it fit perfectly into her grasp.  
  
"This is really so weird. Maybe I should read that book..." Ron walked past Hermione and reached for the book Harry was handing to him. "Okay, so it says here that there is a certain spell that would..." Ron gulped as he read on. "...kill you on the spot and destroy your wand after you die?!..." "Obviously some wizards and witches don't want their wands to be passed around to others... too possessive!"  
  
Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder as she read about the spell. In her mind, she was thinking about it, repeating it word for word, memorizing it. She didn't know why but she had this strange urge that she will be needing it later on. Just why, she didn't know.  
  
"Hermione!" She awoke from her drift and saw that Harry was looking at her. They were now having eye contact. She always had this strange feeling whenever she looked into his eyes. Those emerald green eyes had a certain deepness, that when you look straight onto it it's as if you could think what Harry is thinking, feel what Harry is feeling, and even search deep inside Harry's soul... it felt so good as well... as if... as if you're falling in love with him...  
  
The wand that was for a few moments idle in her hand suddenly shot from her grip and straight into Harry. It was so sudden that Hermione was startled by what happened. "What the..." The wand then dissolved into lights again and reappeared into her hands.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry looked very confused at what just happened. For a few seconds the wand seemed to want him too, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Okay, I think it's time for us to go now. Too much information and too much weirdness can make us crazy you know." Ron had the guts to say what he was thinking because he had enough of this for one day.  
  
They placed the book back to its shelf, carefully locking the doors of the library, then headed back to the common room. Hermione had tucked the wand down her skirt on her left side, for on her right side was her real wand. 


	4. Paper

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
Hermione was hurrying to Professor Heron's office because she had gotten word from Lavender that he was calling for her.  
  
"I really hope I got that question right..." She was so preoccupied in her thinking that when she moved around the corner she bumped into somebody. The collision shook her hard enough that her knees let go of her balance and she fell to the floor. The other person however, was able to hold onto the wall and stay standing.  
  
"Here let me help you." The person held down a hand and Hermione reached for it. And then she felt it again, that strange sensation she felt when she touched the hand of...  
  
"Malfoy!" Yes, it was Draco Malfoy who she bumped into.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger." He was standing there, his hand locked in hers, looking down on her on his gray eyes. Hermione could swear that she almost felt the same way on him that she felt on Harry yesterday... almost....  
  
"I'm sorry." She lifted herself up with the help of Draco's tight grip and she felt like all her dizziness were blown away. She noticed that she was still holding Draco's hand, and when she tried to pull it back, he didn't let go of it. "Let go of my hand, Malfoy."  
  
"No, I won't." Draco was now looking at her very intently, he was seizing her up like a priced antique collection that he has never seen his whole life. Hermione could feel that his grip became gentle, like she was made of porcelain and that he didn't want to break her. Then she looked into his eyes again. She could feel what he was feeling now. He was nervous, and he didn't want to hurt her. She can't believe that Draco would feel this way about her... then Draco released her hand... and it all disappeared.  
  
"Where are you off to, Granger?" Hermione felt than knew that Draco was trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm off to Professor Heron. Um, thanks for the help. And sorry for bumping into you." And with that she walked past him.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
*** "Ms. Granger, I'd say I have to congratulate you for being on top of your class again..." Hermione was now standing in front of Professor Heron, but she was hardly noticing him and hearing what he was saying. She was rather too preoccupied about worrying whether she did right in that one question... just that question...  
  
She got back to her mind just before the Professor noticed so something. "Um, Professor, may I ask what score did I get?"  
  
Suddenly, from smiling, the Professor's expression change to worry. Hermione bit her lip. She knew there was something wrong. "Hermione, this is the first time..."  
  
Hermione cut his words. "I made a mistake..." She couldn't believe what she said either.  
  
"It's just one mistake, Hermione. I assure you it wouldn't affect your grades. Shall I remind you that you're still on top of your class?" But the Professor's efforts were useless. Hermione was scanning his table to see if her paper was there, then she looked into his eyes. Like a vision, she saw the answer to her question. It was that mistake, and she will prove to him that it wasn't a mistake after all, that she was right.  
  
"Professor, what if I showed you an evidence that a replica wand is actually working?"  
  
The Professor was startled. "What? How did you know?"  
  
"Please Professor, this is very important to me, please answer my question." Her throat was blocking her voice but she had to let it out.  
  
"Very well. I will give you a week to provide the evidence. If you do, or when you do, you will get perfect score... but I still need to remind you that it won't..."  
  
She cut him off again. "Thank you very much, sir."  
  
And with that, she left the room. Just a few paces outside, while she was thinking of getting the wand from her room and showing it to Professor Heron right away, she suddenly remembered it was tucked inside her skirt. She pulled it out and she let out a big smile as she ran back to his office. But when she got there, he was gone.  
  
"I'd have to come back later then... I'd show him..." Hermione was too eager to do it.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was holding a letter from a very fine piece of parchment. It had obviously come from his father, from the expression of anger on his face. He had always disliked the way his father controlled him, always telling him what to do. Draco knew that maybe the only reason why he was so mean at school was because he was being oppressed at home, he needed a place where he could be superior over others. And then Draco realized that the only reason why he hated mudbloods so much was because his father taught him to. If he hadn't been taught to hate mudbloods so much maybe he would have made friends with Granger in the first place. Draco shivered at the thought. He's still not used to liking mudbloods, especially Granger. But there was something in her eyes that made him feel so warm around her. He was glad that his despise of mudbloods doesn't completely run in the blood, or else, he would have no way to control it. Or so he thought.  
  
Draco started to read the letter, even if he doesn't want to. His father has always told him to reply to every single letter, that way he'll know if he really was reading the letter. But this time, Draco didn't want to reply. It wasn't a simple message of "I'm okay, don't tell me that you're okay, tell me what you have done to mudbloods and Potter lately..." kind of thing, it was a letter of command, and one that also contained a very deep secret. That was why it was sent using a very special owl, and was tied very tightly on its leg. Draco cannot believe what the letter was saying, he can't even believe that his father would tell him this, though he knows that he's evil enough to say it. His father just told him to kill Harry Potter. 


	5. Dragon's Heart

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
Draco cannot believe this. This is not happening. The letter contained a revelation that Draco had always wanted to hear before, but now that he'd found out that it was true, he didn't want it anymore. Draco was always keen about family secrets, like he always knew about them. But this time, he hated it that he had been right all along. He folded the parchment and placed in back inside it's envelope. He stashed it inside his bag and began climbing down the stairs to the common room, then to the portrait hole.  
  
He was walking along the corridor when he heard voices inside a room. He halted and peaked through the window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Harry Potter, and his Hermione, kissing.  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe. It was so exasperating. The kiss was so passionate, so deep, but most of all, the kiss was from Harry. Harry had asked her to meet him in that room by Ron, and when Hermione went inside, Harry had an outburst of emotions that Hermione had always wanted to hear from him but had never expected him to say. Harry Potter confessed his love to her.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." Harry looked down on her and was careful not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Since when did you love me?" Hermione had nothing else to say, she was looking down, afraid that if she looks into his eyes, she will totally lose herself to him. She had to be rational.  
  
"Since you kissed me in the end of our fourth year. I wasn't an ordinary kiss, Hermione. I felt something different. I felt that I love you." His voice was shaking but Hermione knew he was sincere.  
  
And then it happened. She looked up and stared into his eyes to search for the truth. In a few moments his heart was crying out to her, telling her that he was sincere that he truly loves her.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," was all she could say.  
  
"I could never hurt you." But still Harry could see her doubts so he decided to give her time. "I know this surprised you, but it surprised me too. I'm giving you time to think about this, take all the time you want, I will be waiting. You don't have to tell me that you love me or force your feelings for me, all I want from you is honesty."  
  
She looked deeply inside those eyes again and then she felt it... his heart beating fast... so fast it could outrun a train... and there was an outpouring of an emotion that she could only identify as love. Harry was about to leave when she held his hand and pulled him back.  
  
"I do love you," she said in a whisper.  
  
"What, Hermione?"  
  
"I said I do love you, Harry Potter. I've loved you my whole life."  
  
Harry put his arms around and her pulled her closer to him. But this time, it was her who initiated the kiss. She gave her heart and soul to him, like he did just a few moments ago. It seemed to last for an eternity that they didn't want it to stop. Until something went crashing outside the corridor.  
  
They both stopped and looked towards the window. And there they saw him, looking so stunned as if he was caught stealing exam questions. There they saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Draco's world was now spinning all around him. It's as if his eyes were turning into mirrors for Expressionist paintings and everything he was seeing was either distorted or really very clouded. He didn't care if he'd bump into something, or someone. He just kept walking, which was easier than stopping and letting it all sink in. Suddenly, he was all alone in the world and he didn't think it was a bad idea that he finally devoid it of any life -- his life. His eyes were very red now, red and swollen, tears were about to fall... but a series of footfalls that were rushing behind him, gradually becoming louder, and clearer cut him from his cry. "Draco wait!" Trained as he was to cut back tears, Draco knew better than to stop and turn around. The tears wouldn't stop, as if they he had a river in his eyes that was running through all his emotions. He was definitely hurt.  
  
"Stop running after me, Granger." And with that he ran as fast as he could and he disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all she could mutter. Hermione was in tears as well. She knew she had hurt him, and why. But she was really confused at how she did hurt him. She always thought Draco was invincible. Clearly she was wrong.  
  
***  
  
"What was that all about? Are you alright Hermione? You seem flushed." Harry was just picking up something he saw on the corridor when Hermione came back, moving so slow as if she was on the moon.  
  
"I... I don't know. We should go. It's almost dinner time." Hermione's voice was now broken into tiny pieces of hurt emotion. This isn't happening, she said to herself. She just found true love and broke someone's heart all in the same day. She was actually wondering if she had broken a record somehow. But all that mattered now was that she had to talk to Draco and clear things up. How could she enjoy the company of the love of her life when someone whom she also cares for so much was hurt terribly by her. She almost thought she was the worst witch of all time.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione went inside the Great Hall where several students and teachers were now eating dinner. They found Ron and before Ron could even ask Harry about his confession, Harry had right away burst into a very vivid narration of what had happened. But Hermione wasn't listening. She was looking for Malfoy.  
  
"...And then we saw Malfoy standing outside the classroom..." Harry finished his sentence.  
  
"Malfoy? What's that git doing there spying on you?" Ron was now very confused but hints of anger were slowly flashing on his face.  
  
"I don't know. But the weird part is... he ran away when we saw him."  
  
"Do you think he told anyone, a teacher perhaps, about it?" Ron's voice had a mark of fear.  
  
Harry was frightened as well. It never occurred to him that Malfoy did run away because he wanted the professors to know the news before they did. Telling them about a little escapade that the smartest girl in school and the hero of Hogwarts had inside a classroom wasn't exactly the kind of opportunity Malfoy was about to let slip. But he awakened from his nightmare when Hermione suddenly bolted upward, panned her head to several directions, and started to walk away.  
  
"Where you going honey?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"What? Oh!" Hermione was shocked when it sank in that Harry just called her honey. "Just outside. I think I forgot something at the common room. I'll meet you there."  
  
Hermione ran out of the door and out of sight.  
  
"Not to insult you or anything, Harry, but, are you sure that you said the exact words we practiced last night to her? She doesn't seem too happy about your little confession, at all." Ron's voice had shifted into danger mode as he was speaking to what seemed like a whole auditorium.  
  
Harry was startled that he pressed his hand on Ron's mouth then dragged him out of the Great Hall. "Not so loud, Ron!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ron had read marks of Harry hand around his mouth.  
  
"I'm not sure why she's acting like this but I can't just let it slide. Something is wrong and I don't think it's my fault. Malfoy has got something to do with this." Harry was so serious that Ron could swear he had never seen him like this.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had searched almost the whole castle now. She now knew what Ron and Harry went through when they went looking for her just a few days ago. And she's also very tired and exhausted from all the walking. She stopped at the marble staircase on the 2nd floor and sat on the base of the stairs. She would almost give up... almost.  
  
"Oh please just show me where Malfoy is." She was praying so hard that she realized how desperate she was. She sank her head on her arms as she tucked on her knees. For a split second she felt like the burden she had on her back was as heavy as the world. "Lead me to him." Then in the next few seconds she felt the most amazing warmth she had ever felt wrap her whole body. It seemed to engulf her whole being, like it was carrying her. She didn't know if her back was suddenly pressed to a bed so soft that she was releasing her stress onto it, or someone was embracing her and warming all her troubles away. But as she opened her eyes, she realized none of those was even close to what had just happened to her. As swirling white and blue lights just left her sight, she realized that she had just apparated, or rather, magicked herself in front of the library door.  
  
"Oh my..." Hermione stood up and felt her pain back again. But she was so lost on what had just happened that she seemed to forget all her problems. "I don't know how I got here, but I have a feeling what I'm looking for is right behind that door." And as quickly as the replica wand had moved to her hand when she was here in the library with Harry and Ron, the door of the library suddenly dissolved in the same swirling lights. "Okay, so I'm definitely right."  
  
She moved as fast as she can through the doorway, utterly suspicious that the door would come back and slam on her. But as she had passed inside the library she felt a sudden movement behind her that when she looked back, the door was there again, locked from the inside. "Okay, you're weirder than I thought you were, Hermione," she said to herself.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out!" Draco Malfoy was standing between the shelves and glaring at her now.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how mean he was again. But she couldn't blame him too. "Draco, I... I came to apologize... I mean... I came to talk to you... no... I... just wanted to see you." Hermione was also stunned at how she didn't know what she really wanted to say.  
  
"Calling me Draco now, huh, Granger? Say it, you saw me drooling over you, eating my heart out watching your little escapade with Pothead, well, I could tell you that you both looked so sweet... yet also so disgusting..." Draco stopped at his own words. Were they really coming from him?  
  
"How could you be so mean... aren't you happy for me?" Hermione was hurt at what he had said. But she also felt guilty about what happened.  
  
Draco let out a sneer. It was so firmly in place that Hermione thought it would last forever. Then he started towards her. "Happy for you? You want me to be happy for you? Have you forgotten that making mudbloods suffer is written all over my job description?"  
  
Hermione also started to move. She had forgotten how warm Draco's hand had felt when she touched it before. Now she knew that those hands have turned to deadly weapons, and she's not about to let herself get near them. "Draco, what's wrong with you? You're acting very... strange..."  
  
"Strange? Or rather back to normal? I almost thought we could be friends, Granger. Almost, then... then... Potter stepped in." He was so angry that he could almost feel himself burning with rage.  
  
"You are my friend, you're both my friends..." Hermione had suddenly realized that Draco wanted more than friendship... but also knew that she couldn't give it to him. "You wanted more did you? You love me?" She was shocked at these three words. Draco Malfoy's actually loving her? A mudblood? She was actually doubting her own assumptions.  
  
"How dare you!" Draco was now turning into a human monster. It's as if he didn't care about the world around him. His eyes were set on Hermione, locked with pain and anger and... torment. He was hurting! Hermione saw it from his eyes, or rather, she felt it. It was too much for her to bear that she shook her head and moved in time as Draco smashed one of the chairs to the floor.  
  
"Let it out, Draco, you have to. Don't let your emotions devour you! You know better than that." Hermione knew very well that the only way from preventing a person from transforming into a heartless beast, which was almost a perfect description for Draco at the moment, was to help that person to release the source of his rage. She wanted him to confess what he felt for her, though she wasn't actually sure about it. She couldn't let herself assume that Draco Malfoy is loving her. But she can't help feeling it whenever she looks into his eyes. And the hardest part about it was, she felt all of Draco's emotions. She never imagined how difficult it would feel to be angry, outraged, murderous, disgusted, and in love, all at the same time... until now.  
  
"I can feel you're fighting it. You have to do better than that." Hermione had almost shouted it as a command in desperation. They had almost exchanged positions, moving in a circle, as Hermione was backing away amongst the shelves and Draco had walked past the door. "Do it, Draco, save yourself!"  
  
"That sounded more like a command to me, mudblood! How dare you speak to me like that!" Dark shadows had now appeared beneath Draco's eyes. For a moment they were locked at Hermione's, as if wanting to devour her. Then, they shifted to the shelves that were towering around her. And with a sudden shake in the ground, they fell towards Hermione. 


	6. Revelation

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
As soon as he had been possessed by whatever evil it was that haunted his body, Draco had awakened. He was standing now, looking straight into the fallen shelves that have piled on top of each other, with books and leaves of paper scattered everywhere. Then he remembered what had happened, what he had done. "Hermione!" He suddenly rushed forward and began to move the shelves. He didn't even notice that he was moving them as if they were light as a feather. All he wanted now was to find her among the debris, to check if she was safe. After Draco had cleared everything up, he found to his shock and dismay, that Hermione wasn't there. Then amongst the books he saw a hint of brown hair and when he glanced past them, there she was, lying on the floor, unmoving, but without a single bruise on her skin.  
  
He rushed to her and tried to wake her up. She didn't move. He let his hand travel to her face, touching her cheek. And then, she revived. "Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"I... what happened?" She was looking up to him and staring straight into his once again beautiful gray eyes.  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, where have you been? I was so worried!" Harry ran up to her when he saw her climbing inside the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well tell her boyfriend that she had been with Draco Malfoy again, that he had tried to kill her, and that she had saved herself. Not to mention that she had done that using some kind of magic she barely knows how to control, let alone where it comes from. She tried lying, though it was hard. "I talked to Professor Heron. He told me that I had only a few days left to supply the evidence..." Wait a minute, she thought to herself. The wand -- she forgot to bring him the wand. She lifted her arms and looked down her skirt and pulled out two wands from either side of her body. The two wands were tucked in her dress and she had forgotten to show the other one -- the blue one -- to Professor Heron for her perfect score. "I've got to go back..." Now she did need to see the professor. But Harry had stopped her when he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Wait. We need to talk." Harry looked worried. Gulp. Now she's in trouble. How would she explain everything to him. "I found this letter." Hermione awakened from her drift.  
  
"Letter, what letter?" She had breathed easily now. Ron was rather a little suspicious, but knows better than to ask her.  
  
"Harry found a letter in the corridor, when Malfoy ran away after seeing the two of you -- making out." Oh come, on, Ron, don't even start. Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"What did the letter say?" But Hermione wanted to know whom the letter belonged to. She had better hoped it wasn't Malfoy's when...  
  
"It's Malfoy's letter, from his father." Harry had drawn out a small envelope and had opened it to reveal a fine piece of parchment. "And we just found out a lot about him."  
  
"You read the letter? But that's not even yours!"  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione! I know you're itching to know what's inside it, anyway, I know you do." Ron was right. Now that she knows it belonged to him, she's developed a great desire to learn of it contents.  
  
Harry moved towards the fireplace. No one else was in the room with them. It's as if they were meant to be the only people who would find out about it. He then handed the letter to Hermione as he and Ron sat themselves on the couch. They were looking very intently at her as if they were anticipating how she would react. And from their eyes, there was a hidden horror that was merely blanketed by their worry.  
  
Hermione read: You have to read every single word I am going to write here, very carefully, Draco. The Dark Lord is after my life. He thinks I betrayed him, and he thinks that I am ruining your future... Hermione gasped. This letter was written a long time ago, before Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. This must be Lucius's last will and testament. ...Yes, he thinks that my twisted ways are blocking out the chances that he could use you. You see, my son, that you are very important for the Dark Lord. You... Hermione gasped again. ...are the second heir of Slytherin, second from the Dark Lord. "Hang on, just hang on... this can't be true... there has got to be an explanation for this... maybe Draco just made this up!" She was sizing up Harry and Ron looking for signs of agreement on their faces but Harry just motioned her to keep on reading. The Dark Lord is wary of his followers. He doubts whether it is clear to them where their loyalties should lie. And he is relieved by the fact that there is one other person who could continue his work if he dies. Someone as powerful. You, Draco. But you are yet to discover your abilities only when the Dark Lord dies. The blood of Salazar Slytherin runs in you, my son. You have to understand it and try not running away from it. You cannot stop it, it will only kill you if you try to. If the Dark Lord dies, you know what to do. Discover your potentials, tap into your evil side. Kill his one true enemy. Kill Harry Potter.  
  
"Kill you?! This is ridiculous! Why Draco? Why him? Why now?" Hermione couldn't understand. She couldn't believe how everything a silly little letter can say is true. How could she possibly believe this? Is there an air of authenticity on those words? Not that she wants to find one.  
  
"We're not sure too, Hermione. Obviously Harry isn't safe around Malfoy anymore, not that he ever was..." Ron was thinking the same thing as Harry was.  
  
"We have got to go the library and research about this... I need facts... I need proof..." Before she could stop herself she was running out the common room and towards the library. Harry and Ron had no choice but to follow her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was running so fast that Harry and Ron couldn't keep up. Harry almost wanted to summon his Firebolt and zoom towards Hermione, if it was allowed in the first place.  
  
"Hermione, not so fast!" Ron was almost out of breath.  
  
"Honey, wait up! Someone might see us!" Harry was almost shouting but was careful enough that no one will hear.  
  
Hermione stopped. "I'm sorry. It's just that too much had been happening lately that I could barely connect them all."  
  
"Well running away from us won't help you." Ron looking concerned.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her from her back. She liked how Harry made everything seem alright, that he was always there for her. That he truly loves her. "We're here for you, Herm, I'm here for you. You don't have to take all the burdens of the world and throw it at your back." Harry was smiling now. That smile she always wanted. "If you want, you could give them to me, I'll carry them for you."  
  
"Thanks. You always make me feel so special." Hermione was now wrapping herself more on Harry's embrace. She closed her eyes and felt his warm body touch hers.  
  
"Okay, enough of the mushiness... Hermione, why are so concerned about Malfoy?" Ron asked her intently.  
  
Harry looked down on her and was looking at her beautiful face. "I'm not interested in him, I'm interested in his past. You know how information like this is very important. Knowing history could help us take control of the present, you know," Hermione answered frankly.  
  
"Yah, but the library, couldn't we just take the books out and read them inside the common room?" Ron was absolutely disturbed by the idea of stepping inside the library again.  
  
"And risk us being seen reading all that stuff? Those books will come from the Restricted Section, Ron. And besides, I like hanging around in the library. It makes me feel that I know everything."  
  
"Well you can't, Hermione."  
  
"At least I'm trying."  
  
***  
  
Back inside the library, the three were huddled up on a long table, looking over several books that looked older than Dumbledore. The pages seem so fragile that if you're not careful enough, they'll rip right out of the book. They had used the Unlocking Charm again, and Hermione hasn't told them yet about her newfound abilities because she's unsure how they will react. She had almost actually had herself caught when she suddenly fixed all the shelves and the books just by think about them, or worrying about them, just a few moments before Harry and Ron opened the door using the Unlocking Charm.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere, Hermione. Clearly no one knows more about Salazar Slytherin than we do." Ron was looking over the pile of books, his hand over a leather bound one that read Unknown Facts and Figures.  
  
"Just keep on looking, Ron. Harry, have you found anything?" She glanced at Harry and bit back her smile. He looked so handsome when he tries so hard to understand what he was reading.  
  
"No luck, either, 'Mione." He looked up from his reverie and sighed at her.  
  
"Look, I know it's damn hard to press our noses deeper into these books but I know we just haven't found the right one!" She was more stressed out than mad. But what happened next shocked the three of them.  
  
Mid-air, a few inches above the table appeared in the same swirling lights that characterized Hermione's power, a large, thick book had slammed so hard and so sudden on the table that they were stunned.  
  
Harry had the guts to speak first. "Okay, isn't that the same lights that carried the wand to you, Hermione? Maybe the wand is trying to help us."  
  
"The wand?" Oh yes, the wand! Hermione almost slapped herself that she forgot all about the wand. Obviously it was the one giving her all these powers. "Now I know why I could move things with my mind and move myself to any place I desire..." She stopped when she saw their vacant expressions.  
  
"Oops. Sorry guys, I kind of forgot to tell you about my little magical moments..." Hermione was trying to smile at them but they looked more flabbergasted.  
  
And with a shift in his expression, Ron's eyes darted towards Hermione's skirt. For a moment she thought Ron had gone nuts and had transformed into a maniac, then she realized, as she looked down herself, that the replica wand was glowing on her skirt. She pulled it out and it flew to the center of the room and filled it with the most blinding light they have ever seen.  
  
A few seconds after that incident, they found themselves watching as the wand was showing them several scenes, which appeared to be from the past. It was floating in mid-air and kept on rotating on where it was. The images were so fast, but enough for them to grasp what they needed to see. It felt like you were watching a movie being projected from film clips, the magical way. And this is all they needed to know what they wanted to find out.  
  
There were several vague images at first, seemingly showing Hogwarts when it was still new, when most of the corridors were still devoid of classrooms. The library hadn't even been built yet. Then, as their view became more focused, the image seemed to be tracking along a short hallway and towards a metal door. This door had golden plates and engraved on it was an image of a lion. Then they heard voices. And as the three of them listened intently, they found history slowly being unfolded before their eyes.  
  
Several more images flashed, that of two witches trying to cast a spell into another witch. The faces of the characters were never clear, it's as if they weren't meant to be shown. Then there was a duel between two wizards, then the death of one of the witches, then another death, then another, until only one is left standing... then he was shown to be collapsing to the ground.  
  
Then a flashback -- so fast that the room seemed to be throwing the wind at them. It showed a man, in green robes, and they learned of his plan. And they knew everything. The cloudiness of their vision, the unreachable truth, seemed to reveal themselves in just a few moments. And with that, the wand stopped moving, and dropped on the floor.  
  
They could hardly breathe. They were too caught by the moment that time seemed to have stopped for them. They were almost swept from their feet, as their hands unconsciously reached for a chair for them to settle down on. They needed to relax and let everything sink in. They just got more than what they bargained for.  
  
"Okay, I think that was too much for us." Hermione seemed to be the one to first get a grip back to reality. Both Ron and Harry seemed to take a little more time to step back.  
  
"Did... did you see that Hermione?" Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Of course she did, Harry, we all did." Ron joined in. "I still don't understand, who were all those people? Why did they die? And who was that last man? Is he one of the first people we saw?" Ron was very confused, everything seemed surreal for him.  
  
"I think... I just think that we just saw history, Ron. I think those were the four great wizards and witches, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin--"  
  
"And the other one, who was she, Hermione?" Harry chimed in.  
  
"I don't know. But you do both understand what he just found out, do you? Slytherin's plan was to use his heir to kill Gryffindor's heir. He would use him to continue his evil schemes, to wreck havoc on the world of magic and the world of muggles. I think it was Rowena Ravenclaw that thought of a plan to counter Slytherin's. That potion... those words... I've read that somewhere... that's it! It's a Binding Spell!"  
  
"Binding spell?!" Both Harry and Ron were now on their feet.  
  
"Yes. When one drinks that potion, his or her powers will be bound until a certain number of years. But for the potion to work, one needs to mutter an incantation, and I think that was the one that we heard. But whose power they were trying to bind, I'm not sure." Hermione's never been more excited and at the same time devastated her whole life. She wanted to know who those people were, what exactly it was that they saw. "You know, without a clearer source of information, we might not be able to sort this thing out." And with one movement, the wand on the floor that they had almost forgot about flew past Harry and Ron and threw itself on Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hermione, I think it's actually teaching you to use it." Ron was quite amazed by that.  
  
"Try waving it, 'Mione," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione did a quick wave of the wand and sparks of blue and bronze appeared from its tip. Then, the book that was lying immobile in front of them suddenly opened and flipped its own pages. The pages were flipping so fast they could almost fan themselves in it. Finally, it stopped on a chapter that was titled, in long, cursive handwriting, Secrets of the Four Great Wizards Revealed.  
  
"This is it! We've found it!" Hermione was very anxious to read. And so did Harry and Ron. For a few minutes they immersed themselves in reading that could hardly be described as light. Some of the words were so ancient that they seemed to come from the Babylonian alphabet. Good thing Hermione studied all about them in her Ancient Myths and Legends class and she distinctively pointed out this topic as a very unnecessary departure from their syllabus.  
  
"If Draco is the Heir of Slytherin, that explains his strength." Hermione had explained everything to them, what happened between her and Draco, and to her surprise, Ron cared more about Draco being the heir of Slytherin than her being hurt. Harry, at least, was shocked and constantly asked for her reassurance that she was fine.  
  
"But who do you think is the Heir of Gryffindor?" Harry was starting to get more and more confused.  
  
"Maybe it's you, Harry. I mean, he-who-must-not-be-named tried to kill you for so many times. He even killed your parents. Clearly he doesn't want you, or your family alive." Ron was careful not to make Harry remember any of the dreadful things that had happened to his life. But he told him that he couldn't ignore all the facts, that to Hermione's surprise, she never noticed before, that lead to the possibility that Harry really is the heir of Gryffindor. "Look Harry, when you first got your wand you told me it let out sparks of gold and red from its tip. Those are Gryffindor's colors. You were born in July, which makes you governed by the planet Mars, the red planet, and under the Zodiac Sign Leo, which means, the lion, Gryffindor's symbol. You pulled Gyrffindor's sword from the sorting hat when you fought the basilisk. You and your parents even lived in Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Ron's right, Harry. We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he will clear things up for us." Hermione tried to swallow her pride and think of better ways to solve their dilemma.  
  
"But what do you think Dumbledore will think if he finds out that we have the replica of Ravenclaw's wand? Don't you think we will be expelled?" Harry was quite amused by the chances laid out to him that he could be Gryffindor's heir, but he's not about to let his ego get him thrown out of Hogwarts.  
  
"So what do we do?" Ron's obviously out of ideas.  
  
"We keep reading, then." Hermione saw their horrified expressions. She ignored them and moved the book closer to her. The wand seemed to glow everytime she realizes more facts and gets to absorb more information. "I'm getting there," she whispered to it. "According to this, Salazar Slytherin was rather uncertain that his one true heir will be able to continue his plans. So who foretold, rather, created a prophecy that he shall have two heirs. In case one of them dies, the other shall continue where he left off. But here's the darker part. Because Rowena Ravenclaw always had a plan against him, Slytherin developed an absolutely hatred to her. That is why he had prophesized that at least one of his heirs will kill the one true heir of Gryffindor, and slay those that were like Ravenclaw..."  
  
"What do you mean were like Ravenclaw," Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione flipped the page. Ron was so focused on listening. "Well according to this... she was the most intelligent in her time... and that one of the reasons why Slytherin despised her so much was because she was a ---." Hermione stopped in shock as the words began to sink in.  
  
"She was a what, Hermione?" Ron was so eager to know.  
  
"Muggleborn. Like me."  
  
***  
  
"You think that was the reason Draco tried to kill you?" Harry looked really worried for his beloved.  
  
"It all fits perfectly, Harry. Draco is the heir of Slytherin, and I am on the top of our class, alongside as being a muggleborn." Hermione's face was lined with distraught. She could barely move.  
  
"But if you were able to stop him before, maybe you can stop him completely now. Now that you have that wand." Ron was pointing at the wand that was lying perfectly still on the table.  
  
"But I don't even know what that wand can really do. I've seen it perform magic but I'm not really sure if it's powerful enough to save my life. I hope it can also provide information about itself." And as if it heard Hermione's words, the book flipped a few more pages and stopped to a section entitled Eagle's Eye. The three of them started reading. The powers and knowledge that the great witch Rowena Ravenclaw possessed was believed to have been influenced largely by the power of her wand. This wand, which was never found after she died, was believed to have carried immense power and several wizards have tried desperately to copy it. "So this isn't the first time." Because of its power of near omniscience, they say Ravenclaw called it Eagle's Eye. "And maybe that's the reason why her symbol is an eagle." Legend has it that this wand could tell her another person's thoughts and feelings, and point to her anything she wanted to know or find out. Because of its power, she was frightened that it might fall on the wrong hands when she dies, so on the advent of her greatest danger, she cast a spell that along with taking her life from her, destroyed her wand after she died. "Here's the spell..." Hermione was scanning the page using her index finger. Below read the words in rather a unique handwriting, Mortum Varitas Inflamare Incantatum. Hermione has almost finished the words in her mind before she had finished reading. "This was the spell we learned of earlier. And Ravenclaw used it!"  
  
"But why would she kill herself like that? Out of desperation?" Ron looked bewildered.  
  
"Maybe she had no more choice left," Harry chimed in. Hermione was beginning to think that Harry was right. She even thought that Ravenclaw would have preferred to die like that than to be killed by Slytherin.  
  
"So what was her plan?" Ron asked. Hermione seemed to think very carefully for an answer. She knew it was in her tongue but she couldn't let it out. Then she remembered about the Eagle's Eye and she reached for it while sizing up ever inch of it.  
  
"If this wand's really an exact replica... then I command it to show me Rowena Ravenclaw!" For a moment she thought that nothing would happen. Then she was startled as a vision zoomed into her mind and filled it with images of the past. It was like the spectacle they had seen earlier but now it was her alone who could see it. Then she gasped for air as it ended.  
  
"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry hurried to her and was holding her hand. He was careful not to let her fall. He moved his face close to hers as he surveyed her eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, thanks." She seemed to have revived from the shock so fast. She was now ready to tell them what she saw.  
  
Harry sat back to his chair, still holding her hand. Hermione felt that it gave that same warm sensation that touching Draco's hand did. She quivered as she realized she was comparing the two.  
  
"It was Ravenclaw who gave the potion and read the incantation. I think she was doing it to Slytherin's wife. It all makes sense. She must have been pregnant with their son and that unborn child definitely carried Slytherin's powers. Binding his power was a good start. The other witch beside Ravenclaw was Hufflepuff." Hermione almost ate her words. She was so excited that she was talking so fast now. Luckily, both Harry and Ron understood her every word.  
  
"Obviously, that binding spell didn't work. Malfoy's getting too powerful for himself," Ron said.  
  
"Wait. I think it did. I remembered binding spells were supposed to last for years, but the longest would only be..." Hermione's eyes grew larger as she bolted upward and took her bag. She withdraw a parchment that she acknowledged was her Arithmancy homework. "Professor Vector asked us to study the Gregorian Calendar last week." Ron still looked confused. "We discovered that the monks who converted the Julian calendar made some errors. Which..." Hermione was now writing down numbers on a piece of parchment. "...according to my calculations... makes this year the hundredth year after Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff died. Do you know what this means?"  
  
Harry stood up and held her hand tighter, as if wanting to protecting her from an upcoming danger. "History is about to repeat itself, Hermione." 


	7. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
The three of them were so frightened that something like this would happen. When they were in their second year, when the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, it has happened before, 50 years ago. And now, history is about to repeat itself on them --- Harry and Hermione. And the one person who poses on them so much danger like this is none other than Harry Potter's greatest enemy, and Hermione Granger's... well, they were almost friends.  
  
They sat at the Great Hall eating breakfast the next morning. Somehow, without talking, they have decided that it's best not to speak of it in public and not to speak of it now. They were still so entranced that something so horrible would happen soon, and they didn't know how to avoid it. Let alone the fact that they couldn't even tell Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione has dropped the idea of showing Professor Heron that she has proof. She believes that it's safer to leave the Eagle's Eye tucked inside her skirt. Besides, she's been so distracted by her love life that she almost forgot about that question... that one question...  
  
"Would you two stop doing that?" Ron was looking straight from across the table to where Harry and Hermione were both seated. Ron had gotten use that Harry would sit beside him, and Hermione in front of him. But this morning it was different, Harry was sitting in front of him, and Hermione was on Harry. She was seated on Harry's lap and Harry had his arms around her. Her head was rested on his shoulder and they were looking deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Both looked at Ron as they ended their state of trance. "What? Could you blame me if I can't keep myself from looking into these eyes?" He was again connecting to her deep brown eyes.  
  
Ron was so happy when Professor Dumbledore stood up in front on the teacher's table and specifically pointed at the two. He was about to make his announcement.  
  
"I would like to announce that before we end this year, the school shall be holding a Quiz Bee." His eyes were sparkling as he looked through his half- moon spectacles, at the students who had started murmuring, and whispering to each other.  
  
"I know this was quite a bit short notice. But I know we have quite some intelligent students here who would like to join. Actually, we had already chosen the contestants. This is a grand competition, but only four shall compete --- one for each house. And before I forget, only seventh years are allowed to join." The murmurs now grew louder and the whispers had transformed themselves into shouts. Some were excited at who the contestants will be while some lower years were glaring at Dumbledore for not considering them to join. And as if knowing what they were thinking, Dumbledore added a few more words, "Shall I say, the questions are very difficult and involves all of the lessons from first to seventh year." Now this quite made clear to the rambling students why it was limited to the graduating class because the hush died down. "Now, will the four contestants please approach the teachers' table when your names are called. Please be reminded that we have chosen you based on your performances during your whole stay at Hogwarts." Hermione gasped. She suddenly felt the need to throw up. Not that she didn't know that she was the highest contender, and that she didn't want to join, it's just that reminding her of everything she did during her entire stay at this school sort of makes her slouched on her chair.  
  
"Shall we start? For Gryffindor House, need I say more --- Ms. Hermione Granger." Harry was applauding the loudest among the Gryffindors. He stood up and kissed Hermione on the cheek, which made her blush in front of the whole school. As she made her way towards the front, she saw that Malfoy was nowhere to be found in the Slytherin table. She then breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Next, for Ravenclaw house, Ms. Padma Patil." A young woman with slender body and nice figure stood up among the crowd of cheering Ravenclaws and approached the front. Hermione knew her well. She had been Ron's date in the Yule Ball when they were in fourth year. They started chatting along.  
  
"For Hufflepuff, Ms. Hannah Abbott." Another young woman went up from her table and received great applause from her fellow Hufflepuffs.  
  
"And finally, for Slytherin House, Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione almost dropped the goblet that Professor McGonagall handed her when she had reached the front. She couldn't believe what she heard. But searching all throughout the Great Hall, she could see that Draco was still nowhere to be seen. She saw Harry close his knuckles and punch the table, while Ron looked like a lost baby. She tried to asked Professor Dumbledore but the cheers from the Slytherin table was so loud that he could barely hear her.  
  
Dumbledore put up his hands to signal silence and they were all quiet. Crabbe and Goyle were still standing which made them flush as everyone turned his/her head on them. "I see that Mr. Malfoy isn't here. Very well..." Hermione crossed her fingers behind her back and she could see Harry muttering the words I love you to her. Ron still looked liked a lost baby. "... I trust that Ms. Granger will inform Mr. Malfoy that he has been entered into the competition." As Hermione said "Yes, professor," she could feel her life ending right that very moment. I'm being lead to the heir of Slytherin. This is Draco's plan. Harry will come with me, and Draco will kill us both. Harry was now standing up and was clutching his wand. Ron looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Very well, that's all." Hermione hurried down back to Harry and hugged her. She could tell he was afraid too. But he was not about to let her down. They didn't realize that everyone was staring at their moment. Ron was crying now.  
  
***  
  
After the dinner, Harry went with Hermione to go look for Malfoy. Then had a better plan than trying to ask every Slytherin that passed along about where he was. They bet they'll just love to show them where their dear Malfoy is, fat chance. While Ron was checking outside for any unwanted person, Harry and Hermione slid inside a vacant classroom. Harry put his arms around her and held on to her tightly. "You ready?" she asked. "More than you think." Harry managed to put up a smile, a smile that made Hermione's heart leap a thousand miles. "Hold on tight." And then they disappeared around swirling white and blue lights.  
  
To much of their horror, both of them landed in the Slytherin common room. Luckily, there was no one there - yet. They looked frantically for Malfoy and they found him lying in an open couch looking at the ceiling. He was so immersed in thought that he didn't notice Harry's hands. Harry had pulled him up through his collar. Hermione never knew Harry was really this strong. Draco was thinking the same thing too, from the look he had on his face. "Drop me, Potter."  
  
"Or what, you'll kill me? Just try!" He was pulling him higher from the ground. The tip of his shoes were barely touching the ground now.  
  
"No, or they will see you." Draco pointed at a couple of Slytherin girls that were about to enter the common room. Hermione panicked and touched Harry on the shoulder. Her body glowed in lights and took along Harry and Draco with it.  
  
And they landed upstairs, in Draco's room. Hermione swiftly turned around, pulled out the Eagle's Eye and pointed it to the door. It suddenly locked.  
  
"What's this? A practical joke? Granger, how did you do that?" Draco was really confused at what he was seeing.  
  
Harry was still holding Malfoy's collar and this time, Malfoy was almost choking as his feet where now hanging in the air. "She has a name, Malfoy, and you will call her that!"  
  
Draco let out a yell of pain and disappeared from Harry's hand in a puff of smoke. He reappeared behind Hermione and he didn't ignore the chance as he grabbed her from the back which made her release her grip from the wand.  
  
"Let go of me!" Hermione was furious. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't escape, now that she isn't holding the wand anymore.  
  
"Not until Potter leaves us here alone, to talk." Draco was looking down on her face like he didn't what to lose sight of her.  
  
"Are you mad? I'm not leaving her alone with you!" Harry started for Draco but Draco had pulled his wand and was pointing it at him.  
  
"If you move any closer, I will kill you, Potter."  
  
"Just try!" Harry was furious as he leapt towards Malfoy and Malfoy muttered a spell under his breath. Impedimenta! For a moment Draco thought it had worked, for Harry was standing there, shocked and immobile. But then he moved. He started for Draco again and as his arms closed in on them, both Draco and Hermione disappeared in a puff of air and out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was struggling to release herself from the chains that bound her in the dungeon. When both of them had reappeared there, Draco used his wand to chain her on the wall. It was quite dark and very cozy, and Hermione could feel the dampness of where her back was. "Release me, Draco!" She was looking straight into the darkness, where a man was hidden in the shadows. "Not until you stop struggling." Draco moved forward and slowly his figure appeared in the light of the torch. "You have to keep quiet and listen to me."  
  
"What do want from me? If you want to kill me, go ahead. Don't waste your time." Her face was marked with anger and she was so furious that her struggles were marking the chains on her wrists.  
  
"I won't kill you. Just listen to me!" Draco shouted these words but Hermione saw a sudden change in the expression his eyes were showing. From deeply being melancholic, it turned to something of pleading.  
  
She looked into his eyes and tried to use the same tactic she had used before to find out what the other person was thinking and feeling, but it didn't work this time. Then she remembered that she haven't got the Eagle's Eye, she left it on Draco's room. Now she didn't know whether to believe him or not. All she can do was trust her instincts and pray that she'll still live to see Harry after this.  
  
"Do what you want, Malfoy. I won't stop you." Her eyes rounded as she saw Malfoy walk slowly towards her with his arms outstretched. She didn't know if he was going to strangle her, undress her, or was merely making a Frankenstein imitation. Though she has to admit that he looks a great deal better than that monster. But come to think of it, Draco is turning into a monster.  
  
She gasped as Draco's hands went to the chains at her risk and as he touched them, they melted on the spot. "I release you, Hermione."  
  
"Why?" Hermione's eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you releasing me and why are you calling me Hermione?"  
  
"Because Potter told me so."  
  
"I don't believe that as an excuse. You could have killed me but why did you stop?"  
  
Draco's eyes glinted with disbelief. "I release you and let you go and you still ask me why?"  
  
"I deserve to know, don't I?"  
  
"If that's what you want, I'll give it to you." Draco turned to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he did something she never thought he would do. He kissed her. It was so passionate that her lips on his made her feel what he was feeling. He was in love --- with her. Hermione opened her eyes and stepped back. Draco was so startled that he stared at her with more disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"I felt it. And I couldn't let it be."  
  
"Why not, Granger? You can't be with Potter for the rest of your life. It's not like you're destined to be together!" Draco was once more furious.  
  
"What if we are? I love him and he loves me. It doesn't matter what the future holds because what we do with our feelings now will map out our future for us anyway. I couldn't let you love me because I couldn't let you get hurt." There were tears rolling from her eyes and she was looking at him, as if pleading for him to understand.  
  
"You can never hurt me, Granger."  
  
"And why is that?" There was an awkward silence. Hermione didn't think he was still going to answer.  
  
"Because you're not mine. The same as how you can't lose something that you never had." He was looking down when he said this, then he looked up at her and held out his hand.  
  
"Reach for it, Granger." And now he was smiling.  
  
"Thank you," was all she could say. And without any hesitation, she reached for his hand. But before they disappeared once again in a puff of smoke, she could swear she heard him say "I love you." 


	8. Being Allies

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
Hermione couldn't eat her breakfast. Her throat seems to be rejecting every food she was trying to swallow. Harry was looking at her with much pity in his eyes that he even wanted to switch places with her just so he wouldn't see her suffer like this. But telling her that wouldn't help. Ron, on the other hand, was engulfing all the food he could reach, which made Harry think of him as an amoeba performing phagocytosis. It was a horrible thought, but he had to ignore him. He looked at Hermione, who was beside her, and he reached for her hands. He then placed her hand over his heart and said, "Can you feel that?"  
  
"You're heart's beating, Harry, I know." Hermione still looked all tired an exhausted.  
  
"But can you feel that I love you?"  
  
Hermione knew that it was a stupid question. Well, she sighed, every mushy question sounded stupid. So she gave up and muttered, "Of course, I do."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
After coming back from the dungeons, Hermione told Harry everything and keeping him locked in her embrace was the only way she thought would make him stop from trying to go after Malfoy. "He didn't hurt me, Harry, I swear he didn't."  
  
"Then what did he do?"  
  
"He kissed me and I felt that he loves me..."  
  
"He did what?" Harry almost knocked her over. He was about to smash his way through the portrait hall when Hermione reached her hands and suddenly the portrait of the Fat Lady had disappeared and all that was left was a wall.  
  
Harry was shocked at the he saw. He pressed his hand on the wall and knew it was made of cement just like the rest of the walls. He had no choice but to turn around.  
  
Hermione knew he was hurt. But she had to say what he needed to hear. "And I rejected him, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement and Hermione felt that he was okay.  
  
"You did?" He was now wearing a smile on his face.  
  
"I love you, Harry. How many times do I have to tell you?" She reached for him and cupped his face with her hands. Then she kissed him. "Now tell me you don't feel that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said as he embraced Hermione.  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Harry! Snap out of it! What are you thinking of? I said I do love you!" Hermione was now waving her hand all over his face.  
  
"What? Oh... Hermione! Sorry... I was just... just thinking." He was rather embarrassed that his girlfriend caught him daydreaming.  
  
"It's okay. Hey, I really need to get going now. The quiz bee's about to start," she suddenly looked very nervous.  
  
"Yeah, she's right. Hey, did you ever get a chance to tell Malfoy about the competition?" Ron was now gulping a huge goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I think he has a lot of other friends to tell him that." Hermione looked around and found Draco being flirted with by Blaise Zabini. "Or rather, girlfriends."  
  
"So you're friends with that git now?" Ron was obviously upset about this.  
  
"He's not a git, Ron! He respects me and... and you'll just have to respect that..." Hermione raised her brows on Ron and had her hands on her waists. Then she smiled. She didn't notice that Draco Malfoy has just walked past behind her, darting towards the door. Ron didn't notice it too. He was too busy covering his eyes with his hands, teasing Hermione with his gestures.  
  
"We really have to go, sweety," Harry said brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh, right," she said as Harry collected her things and picked up his own things as well. Ron followed throwing a small piece of pumpkin pie on his mouth.  
  
***  
  
The three of them entered the auditorium, which was only used for very special occasions. It was rather big enough to accommodate the whole school, but now, only seventh years are allowed inside. Several long tables were pulled up in front, with wooden chairs arranged facing the stage. This is where the judges would be sitting, which included, well, practically all the teachers in Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall had just climbed the short staircase on the side of the stage, to announce the start of the competition, and the rules. She held out her wand and muttered, Sonorus. "Testing one, two three..." Her voice was so loud that all the students covered their ears. The teachers, on the other hand, didn't seem affected at all. She adjusted her voice until it was only loud enough for all the students to hear. "Now before the competition starts, I will be announcing the rules. There will be three rounds, Easy, Average, and a Difficult Round. There will be five questions each round, players are required to write their answers on the special anti-cheating parchments and quills to be given at the start. Please write your answers clearly and largely enough for the judges to see. In the Easy round, there will be four choices for each question, you have to present your answer in 10 seconds. In the Average Round, there will only be three choices, for 15 seconds. And in the Difficult Round, you could only answer True or False, for 20 seconds. In case there is a tie, our judges have prepared five tie-breaking questions, which will be played on best-of-five basis. I request the contestants to please come up the stage and take your seats."  
  
Hermione stood up for her place in the audience, and clearly she was the only was who wasn't on the stage yet. Harry kissed her on the cheek for goodluck and she walked past the other students and went up the stage. As she passed Draco, she noticed Draco was trying not to look at her. Hermione didn't know how to react on this.  
  
The competition started and went on so fast that Hermione didn't notice that it was already the final question for the Difficult Round. She and Draco were leading by points higher than the other two. This question would tell them what positions they will get, from first to fourth place. Hermione knew she needed to get this right. She needed to, because Professor McGonagall told her this morning that it would largely affect her overall standing. The question was stated, and she gave her answer. And to her astonishment, it was announced that her and Draco Malfoy tied for the first place. Great, just what she needed. The other two contestants were asked to vacate the stage, and they were all alone up there. Hermione could see that Draco kept on glancing at her, but she didn't feel irritated. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were now standing on the side of the stage.  
  
The first four questions were so easy for Hermione that she hardly thought they were even the tie-breaking questions. But the last question was very difficult for her to answer, and to her surprise, Draco hadn't moved his quill too.  
  
There has never been an exact replica of any wand. True or False. It was exactly the same question that gave her a hard time during her Ancient Myths and Legends final exam. She had answered False then, because she had heard of the secret underground factory that was trying to make replicas of wands. Professor Heron had marked her wrong, which gave her her first mistake ever in any exam she took in Hogwarts. She had asked what if she had presented proof, and the professor said if she does, then she's get a perfect score. But she hadn't shown him the wand yet and she doesn't intend to. She also knew that if she answered False it would invite chaos among the judges. So she answered True. When the time was up, they were asked to put up their parchments and when she looked at Draco's paper, he had answered False. 


	9. History Repeats Itself

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
The anxiousness Hermione felt quickly dropped when Professor Dumbledore got up and announced her as the winner. And when she looked beside her, Draco was actually smiling at her and muttering his congratulations.  
  
When she went down the stage, all the teachers were congratulating her and Professor McGonagall handed her a trophy, that to her surprise, had an Eagle on it, and was labeled  
  
Hermione Granger First Prize Hogwarts Quiz Bee  
  
And behind it was written, in cursive letterings, Eagle Trophy of Knowledge. Upon seeing this, she smiled.  
  
She ran towards Harry and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He right away kissed her and it lasted for about a minute, until Ron started clearing his throat. Hermione went back to her feet and Ron shook her hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione, you really did it!" Ron was grinning widely.  
  
"Thanks, Ron!"  
  
***  
  
They just emerged from the corridor when Hermione noticed Draco waiting outside the door. She felt Harry's hand become tighter but she just kissed him on the cheek and whispered on his ear, "I'll follow." Ron was glued to his position, staring darkly at Malfoy and Harry had to drag him so that he would come, which wasn't hard at all.  
  
"So, you beat me. Congratulations!" Malfoy's usual sneer was gone and he was actually holding a smile, which matched his looks better.  
  
"Um, thanks, I guess." Hermione was blushing. She never thought Draco Malfoy made her smile. She noticed that Draco smiled at this so she hurriedly thought of a cover. "Just because you can make me blush doesn't mean I like you. Besides, I still love Harry."  
  
Malfoy was caught off-guard that he just cleared his throat and Hermione knew what she had to do. "Sorry, Draco, I don't know what came over me... I... about last night... I..."  
  
"Obviously you can't let your words out because --- you don't need to say anything to me. Look I just stopped by because I needed your help." His eyes were now dead serious.  
  
"Help? What kind of help?" Hermione asked anxiously as she waited for him to speak.  
  
"Look, Granger, I know that you know who I am and I know that you still doubt whether I can be any good at all but..."  
  
Hermione cut his words. "I believe you, Draco, and I know you can be good..." Draco put his finger over her mouth and she stopped.  
  
"Just let me finish first. Look, you were right, like you always are. All I needed to do is to control this evil part of me to release the source of my rage, the one's that's haunting and devouring my soul. And when I told you I love you, I felt my body become light again. It helped me fight it off completely, stopped me from killing you and Potter." He was looking down on her, anticipating her every breath. It still hurts for him to see that he can't comfort her like he wants to... if only he was Potter...  
  
"I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Just say yes, Hermione."  
  
"Yes, I'll help you."  
  
***  
  
Draco had told Hermione all about his plan and Hermione was more than glad to pitch in. When it was already lunchtime, they separated and Hermione went down to the Great Hall. They didn't want people to see them together.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she yelled at them as she approached the Gryffindor table. She gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek and sat down beside him.  
  
"So, what happened?" Harry looked more concerned than interrogating, which what she needed from him right now.  
  
"I bet Malfoy just told you what his new power is. What is it then, fire breath?" Ron was smirking more than Malfoy did in his lifetime which made the features of his face stick out at very odd angles. Hermione ended up ignoring him, or she'll end up in the lavatory, vomiting.  
  
***  
  
The plan was simple but time was also running out. Hermione had just computed for more specific information on when exactly the 1000 years after is going to start. But when she finally got what she was looking for, she found out that they had roughly two hours to execute their plan or else Draco would end up killing the two of them, and more. It was almost 5 in the afternoon. Harry and Ron had been waiting for Hermione for almost an hour now. They were standing, pacing impatiently inside the very same room that stood as Gryffindor's hollow a millennium ago.  
  
"Do you reckon she'll still come?" said Ron in a tone that signaled that he didn't trust Hermione anymore.  
  
"I know she will, just be patient. I just hope Malfoy doesn't hurt her, or I'll rip his heart out with my bare hands."  
  
"You're right. We shouldn't underestimate his abilities. He is indeed the heir of Slytherin."  
  
"Hermione has come up with a plan. And I believe it will work. We've got to trust her." Harry had said these words hoping that he wouldn't be eating them in just a few hours. He desperately prayed that Draco and Hermione are doing what they have to do, and nothing else.  
  
***  
  
"Draco, you have to drink this potion, it will bind your powers long enough for us vanquish your evil side." Hermione was holding out to him a small bottle that was sealed by a cork. The liquid that it contained was crimson red and Draco was looking at it with absolutely disgust. They were walking down the long corridor towards the room where Harry and Ron were.  
  
"It's weird, I always thought you liked potions." Hermione still managed to smile at him.  
  
"I like making potions, Granger, but not drinking them. That's disgusting!" He was pushing her hand away. "Don't you know that potions of that color taste disgusting? You should have mixed it with pumpkin juice or tricked me by turning it into orange." Draco stopped. There's something very familiar about his words but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Hermione put out the Eagle's Eye and tapped the bottle lightly. Suddenly, it changed from red to orange. They she placed it on Draco's hand and smiled at him. "There. Pumpkin flavor that is!"  
  
Draco observed the bottle and unscrewed the cork. He smelled the liquid and was amazed that it did smell like pumpkin juice. "You sure this tastes like pumpkin juice?" He glanced at Hermione who was grinning very widely at him and as he moved the bottle to gulp on the liquid, his hand suddenly squashed the bottle.  
  
Hermione stood there in shock. Her expression had changed to a violent reaction. "Draco Malfoy! What did you do that for? It was pumpkin flavored I swear and I..."  
  
"I didn't know why I did it..." Draco's hand was now outpouring with blood and potion, but as Hermione looked closer, his wounds had healed and the liquid had begun to evaporate.  
  
"Look Draco, you're wasting valuable..." Before she could finish, Draco had grabbed him on her arm and had pulled her towards him, pointed his wand at her. He muttered the words "Finite Apparatus" and was holding a very evil smirk down at her. "Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to stop you from killing me."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, I'm trying to help you!" Hermione was almost shouting her words. She closed her eyes and tried to magic herself to Harry and Ron, but nothing happened. It's as if her powered had just died down.  
  
"You can't apparate now, mudblood. You are under my spell." He was almost laughing his words out, clearly too proud of his evilness.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, this is not happening. He should be the one under my spell so I can exorcise that stinking evil off him! Then she remembered what Ravenclaw had done, but at exactly the same time as she called out the name of the Eagle's Eye to her hand, Draco had apparated them both in a puff of smoke, to the room where Harry and Ron were worriedly waiting.  
  
"Hermione! Draco! What the..." Harry let what he was seeing sink in. Draco was holding Hermione, and it was definitely not a hold that would tell him that she was safe in his arms.  
  
Hermione felt the warm lights hovering on her palm, and gripped the Eagle Eye tightly as it moved from her skirt to her hand. With one swift motion, she pointed the wanted at Draco from her back and muttered, Relashio! Draco was thrown back to the far side of the wall and he was wailing in pain. Hermione ran to Harry and they held hands thinking of what they should do.  
  
Draco stood up, shadows beneath his eyes, and he shouted Avada Kedavra towards them. Harry wheeled Hermione around so that his back was on Draco to protect her. Ron was crouched in front of Hermione.  
  
The spell hit Harry and for a few moments Hermione thought Harry had died. He dropped to the floor, still holding her in his arms and when she looked at him from behind her she merely saw that he was petrified. Ron stood up seizing his wand but ended up in the same fate.  
  
Hermione was alone now. But she wasn't about to give up.  
  
"Draco, fight it! Please, fight it!" Hermione was shouting at him as he pointed his wand at her, ready to take her life.  
  
"And why would I do that? I have to kill you, mudblood, then I will kill Potter." His eyes were in the darkest shade of gray she had ever seen.  
  
"Because..." She hesitated for a second. "...because you love me!" she blurted out.  
  
Draco's face suddenly became milder and his eyes suddenly flashed a look of pleading. "Help me, Hermione, help me!" he was shouting.  
  
"You're the only one who could help yourself, Draco, you have to fight it!"  
  
But his blood was thicker and the evil that dwelled in it was stronger than he thought. In a few minutes, the thousand years would pass.  
  
Hermione let out a scream as he started to become evil again. "No!!!" Then she knew what she had to do. She looked straight into his eyes and tried to make him feel every single emotion she had. If she could feel another person's emotions just by looking at his eyes, then maybe she could also reverse the process and make him feel her agony, with her desire to vanquish that evil.  
  
Draco was entranced. He was staring now, their eyes connected. And with a play of swirling lights, the wand on Hermione's hand disappeared and went to Draco's. And at that very moment, Draco was himself again, clever enough to do the right thing.  
  
No! He's not doing it! Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She and Draco had talked about this yesterday. If none of their plan was going to work, they would have to resort to desperate measures if it means saving innocent lives. Hermione had never thought it would all end this way, but before she could even finish thinking, Draco's lifeless body was already on the floor and the Eagle's Eye was merely reduced to dust. 


	10. Save Me

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
Hermione Granger was lying on her bed, face down, her head buried on her crimson pillow. She had been crying all day. She had refused to eat breakfast and lunch, and now dinner. She wouldn't talk to anyone nor answer to any of their pleas. She wouldn't even talk to Harry. It was all still clear in her mind, as if it was still happening. She couldn't stop herself from remembering what had happened, and the more she looked back, the more she was hurt.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was standing there, in the dark, shadowy classroom, looking eye to eye with Draco Malfoy. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were lying on the ground, both petrified. Her wand moved itself to Draco's hand and Draco had used it that short moment he was himself, to mutter four words that would block the fulfillment of an evil prophecy, and save a life that would change the history of magic forever. She could still hear those words, Mortum Varitas Inflamare Incantatum. And she could still see his face, slowly being devoid of life, his body dropping to the ground, until it fell. And the wand of blue, bronze and gold, carrying immense power and strength, was thrown a few feet away, and was burning into ashes.  
  
She stood there for what seemed like an eternity. And when it all had sunk in, she moved towards him. She kneeled down on his side and reached for his hand. And there she felt it, for the very last time, the same warmth that embodied his love for her. And then she collapsed, right on top of him, still holding his hand.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
The door of her room swung open. She didn't care who it was. She was only waiting for one single person. But she knew he wouldn't come. Maybe he had just gone to a very remote place and would never come back. She couldn't very well swallow the fact that he is dead, gone forever.  
  
A hand swept over her bed and reached for her hand. She felt its warmth, but not the same warmth she was longing for. It was different, but rather more enthralling than she ever hoped it would be. She didn't want it to let go, she wanted it to stay there forever. It seemed to be giving her hope and restoring back the life she almost lost when she lost Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Please don't leave, Harry," she said, in a very monotonous voice.  
  
"I will never leave you. I'm here, Hermione, I'm here forever." And that body covered hers as if protecting her from more pain and hurt. Blocking all the sadness that may enter her soul, and leaving only happiness. 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
Hermione Granger was smiling now. She had just graduated top of her class, with highest honors, and about a dozen medals of honor. Her muggle parents were standing on the corner of the room, waving at her. Since she had went up there and delivered her speech, then waved to her parents, they have been the source of envy of every other parent in the class. Draco Malfoy had the second highest honors. Though he wasn't there to take it, her mother, Narcissa was. She looked and smiled at Hermione as she went down. Harry Potter graduated 7th, mostly because of his performance at Quidditch and the times he had saved the school, including the one when he defeated the Dark Lord. Ron Weasley was beaming at her. He was showing her a badge that was neatly placed on his robes. It said Badge of Courage. Hermione can't help herself from smiling.  
  
The Gyrffindors were the happiest among the houses. They had won the House Cup for the 6th year in a row. But unlike before, they hadn't won because of Quidditch. Instead, they won because of the incredible performance of Hermione during the year, including the Quiz Bee. They had lost against Slytherin during the last Quidditch match of the season, way back when Draco Malfoy was alive. Hermione can't help herself from laughing as she reminisces those moments with her best friends.  
  
"You know, I'm actually more impressed on Draco when he saved my life instead of him trying to kill Harry in his last Quidditch match. I think he was really trying to catch my attention."  
  
"Excuse me?" said a young handsome man with lovely emerald green eyes, who sat beside her, kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just telling Ron how much I love you," with that she winked at Ron.  
  
"Hey, I've got to go. Lavender's waiting for me." Ron Weasley had been dating Lavender Brown, a pretty Gryffindor, ever since their encounter with Draco. She was rather convinced that Ron was so brave that he stood up for Harry and Hermione the whole time.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, can I talk to you inside my office for a few minutes?" Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just arrived near their table, looking down on them on his half-moon spectacles from his height.  
  
"Oh sure, Professor," answered Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked away and the couple was more than glad of the time it will take them to reach his office.  
  
"How are you holding up on Malfoy?"  
  
"Fine. I've realized that I've cried enough for him than I could in a century."  
  
"That's nice. Hey, you do know that I'm always here for you, don't you?"  
  
"All I know, Mr. Potter, is that you love me and I love you back."  
  
When they reached Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster kept on rambling about a secret he has always wanted Harry to know. "Harry, you are the heir of Gyrffindor." He even gave a list of signs that would have lead anyone to think that Harry is Gryffindor's heir, including the recent encounter with the heir of Slytherin. Both of them tried hard to look so shocked and excited at the news while their hands were constantly teasing at their backs. "Okay, I think I've bored you enough to death already, so I think you better go celebrate with your friends and family. Congratulations, again, you two. And try not to forget Hogwarts, okay?" They could see he was fighting back his tears under his glasses. Hermione couldn't help herself from hugging the tall, bearded, wise man, while Harry shook his hand and thanked him for everything. "My pleasure, Mr. Potter."  
  
When the two had left, Dumbledore managed to smile and to wipe a few tears. Then he reached for his closet door, walked past the wooden table where the Time Turner lay, and opened it. And then he smiled at the portrait of a very beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. "You've done well, Rowena," he muttered under his breath. Looking closely, the woman on the portrait looked exactly like Hermione.  
  
THE END 


End file.
